


A Joint Effort

by Bubadubadoo



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, jaina is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubadubadoo/pseuds/Bubadubadoo
Summary: The casualties from the war are beginning to pile up on both sides, and the only way to stop it is a peace treaty.The only way to make sure the peace treaty is actually followed is a political marriage.Sylvanas has a specific person in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fanfic before, but i spent way too long binging sylvanas/jaina fanfic to get this idea out of my head  
> updates will likely be very inconsistent

Sylvanas eyed the messenger suspiciously. The human seemed to shrink under her gaze. “You say you come from the Alliance?” She couldn’t think of a reason why he’d willingly walk into a Horde war camp alone and seemingly unarmed if he wasn’t really delivering a message from the Alliance, but then again, she couldn’t think of a reason the Alliance would be sending her a message, either.

The messenger’s eyes flit between the dark rangers flanking him, each with their bows drawn and trained on his heart. “Y-yes,” he stuttered out, “I have a message from King Wrynn himself.”

One of Sylvanas’ ears twitched. That certainly made things more interesting. “Give it to me.”

The messenger dug through the bag at his side, and slowly retrieved an envelope. He held it towards Sylvanas and she took it from his shaking hand. She took a moment to examine the emblem of Stormwind stamped into the wax seal before opening the envelope and unfolding the letter. Her ears twitched again as she scanned the contents.

_ Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner: _

_ The ongoing war continues to cause more and more casualties, for both the Alliance and the Horde. At the current rate, neither side will win before we’ve extracted every ounce of Azerite and killed our very planet. I hereby extend a request for the leaders of each of our factions to gather in a neutral location of your choosing so we can begin discussions on how to end this conflict peacefully. _

_ Signed, _

_ Anduin Wrynn _

_ High King of the Alliance _

After a moment of consideration, Sylvanas folded the letter again. It certainly seemed real; from the slight pool of ink where Anduin surely hesitated on choosing which of her titles to use to the overly official tone, it screamed of someone with no experience negotiating with an enemy. She turned her gaze back to the messenger, who cowered even more. “Very well. Give my response to the Little Lion: if he is truly serious about this, go to the ruins of Atul’Aman in Vol’dun in two weeks. Alone.” She nodded to her dark rangers, who lowered their bows. The messenger didn’t hesitate for a moment before nearly sprinting out of the camp.

“My Lady,” Nathanos said from her side, “Surely the boy king won’t actually go alone.”

“Of course not,” Sylvanas said as she crumpled the letter up and carelessly dropped it on the ground. “But if the spies he’ll have with him see me alone, his misguided sense of nobility won’t allow him to approach with anyone else.”

“Alone, my Lady? We should have dark rangers prepared for an ambush--”

“Alone, Nathanos. It would take more than a simple ambush to kill me.”

Nathanos bowed his head. “Yes, my Lady.”

 

********

 

Sylvanas pulled her hood further down her face to shield her eyes from the desert sun. Her own spies had confirmed that the boy king had landed at the Alliance base in Vol’Dun, so now all she had to do was wait. A short while later, Anduin appeared over the top of a sand dune. She smirked at his obvious discomfort at wearing his armor in the sweltering heat. One of the benefits of undeath: she didn’t sweat. She put on a mask of boredom before he got close enough to see her clearly.

“Warchief. I’ve come alone.”

Sylvanas scanned the horizon. “I see you’ve even left your dog in its kennel.” She lowered her eyes to Anduin, staring at him unflinchingly. Anduin, on the other hand, was forced to squint; Sylvanas had ensured he would be the one to stand facing the sun. A bit petty, perhaps, but she had to show she was the one in power here. “You wanted to discuss peace?”

Anduin nodded. “We both simply want to protect our people. I would rather still have people left at the end of this war.”

“And how do you propose we ensure the fighting truly stops? Surely you’re not naive enough to think an agreement on a piece of paper would be enough.”

“A political marriage.”

At that, Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Who would be getting married, then?”

Anduin shifted uncomfortably. “Well, we’re both the leaders of our people--”

Sylvanas cut him off with a derisive laugh. “You and me? Really, Little Lion? No.”

“Then--”

Sylvanas cut him off again. “However, I will agree to peace, on one condition.”

 

********

 

“She WHAT?!” Jaina stopped walking and slammed her staff into the ground, shards of ice scattering a short way from the impact. Even the Kul Tiran guards escorting her took a step back.

Anduin held his hands out in an attempt to calm her. “I know, Jaina, but it’s the only way. I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

Jaina shot him an irritated glare before continuing her walk through the Proudmoore Keep gardens. “Let me get this straight: you want me to enter a political marriage. With someone from the Horde. With Sylvanas fucking Windrunner. No. Hell no! Find someone else!”

“She asked for you specifically.” Anduin struggled to keep up with Jaina’s quick pace. “Please, Jaina. This is the only way to stop the fighting.”

“She blighted her own soldiers and raised them, and you want me to  _ marry _ her?!”

Anduin grimaced. This was somehow going worse than he expected it to. “It’s for the greater good. If we don’t stop the fighting somehow, Azeroth herself will die.”

Jaina was about to yell another retort when they reached Unity Square. She faltered when she saw the statue of her father. With a resigned sigh, she asked, “It’s the only way?”

“Without this marriage, I don’t think the fighting would truly stop.”

Jaina was silent as she stared at the statue. Memories and emotions fought inside her, until finally she let out yet another resigned sigh. “Okay, fine. Fine! I might hate the rest of my life, but if it’s the only way to stop the war…”

Anduin put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Jaina. The Alliance won’t forget this sacrifice.”

 

********

 

After a month of tentative peace, the faction leaders finally gathered together to begin discussing the terms of the truce. A temporary pavilion had been set up in Silithus, in the shadow of Sargeras’ sword. 

A long table was set up, with the leaders of the Alliance on the left and the Horde on the right. All except for Alleria, who sent another void elf in her place.

“Alright, everyone,” Anduin said, holding up a hand to get their attention. “We all know that this war will likely drag on for years if we don't do something now. It was my hope that meeting here would remind us exactly what's at stake.” He gestured broadly at the sword looming over them. “Shall we begin with working out the broad details of this truce?”

Genn barely waited for him to stop talking before slamming his fists down on the table. “The blight has to be destroyed! Sylvanas is clearly using this as an attempt to lower our guards so she can kill us all!”

Sylvanas leaned her chair back on two legs, propping her feet up on the table. “Anduin, it seems like you need a shorter leash for your mutt. I have no guarantees that the Alliance isn't doing the same. I won't destroy any weapons until this peace treaty is signed.”

“What we need is a show of good faith,” Prophet Velen said, folding his hands together on the table. “From both sides.”

Sylvanas’ ears flicked upwards, and her eyes held a devious twinkle. She was hoping someone would suggest that. “In that case, the Horde's show of good faith will be me, agreeing to stay in Boralus, without any of my own guards, until the treaty is signed and I am married.”

“That's insane! Has your brain gone rotten?!” Genn exclaimed. “You expect us to just let you in to our newest ally's capital city?!”

“There must be enough soldiers there to make you feel that I am being watched adequately,” Sylvanas said innocently. “If not, then surely you all agree that my soon-to-be wife is powerful enough to make up the difference.”

Jaina sputtered for a moment. “You want me to babysit you?”

“Only if the Alliance has less confidence in their soldiers than I thought. Besides, Lady Proudmoore, I imagine we'll be spending a lot of time together in the future.”

“Don't remind me,” Jaina mumbled under her breath.

“Having the Warchief already under watch would put us in a very advantageous position should the Horde decide to back out,” Anduin said thoughtfully.

“I agree,” Prophet Velen said with a nod. “It would go a long way to assure the citizens that the Horde is taking these talks seriously, as well.”

The other Alliance leaders nodded in agreement; the only ones to disagree were Genn and Jaina. 

Lor’themar spoke up. “That seems to have been decided. What will the Alliance's show of good faith be?”

Sylvanas smirked, one of her fangs poking out. “If I may offer a suggestion.” She slid her feet off the table and leaned forward, the slam of her chair legs on the ground ensuring everyone was paying attention to her. “Allow me to keep my weapons.”

Genn glared at her. “Why would you need your weapons if you're trying to discuss peace?”

Sylvanas put a hand on her chest in mock hurt. “Why, just in case the Alliance tries to have me assassinated, of course. It would also prove that I'm not being held prisoner, but that I'm an honored guest.”

The other Horde leaders gave her discreet looks of confusion. “I believe something more… Substantial would work better,” Lor'themar said, without looking away from Sylvanas.

“Is the safety of your Warchief not substantial enough, Lor'themar?” Sylvanas asked.

Jaina sighed. “If that's really all you want, it should be fine.” She turned to the Alliance leaders. “I can make sure she stays under control.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow. “That's really… All you want?”

Lor’themar was about to object when Sylvanas cut him off. “Yes, yes it is.”

Anduin eyed her suspiciously before sitting up straighter. “In that case, we've reached our first agreement. As a show of good faith from the Horde, Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner will reside in Boralus under the watch of Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore until the treaty is signed. In return, the Alliance will show good faith by… Letting her keep her weapons. All who agree, say aye.” A chorus called back. The only one who stayed silent on the Alliance side was Genn, while a few others remained silent on the Horde side: Lor'themar, Baine, and Geyah'ra, the Mag'har orc leader.

“Let's keep this moving,” Sylvanas said, putting on her mask of boredom again. “What's the next order of business?”

Anduin cleared his throat. “I thought next we should discuss the details of the marriage ceremony--”

Sylvanas cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I don't care. Do whatever the Lady Proudmoore wants.”

The discussions continued on and on, and Jaina found it harder and harder to concentrate. All she could do was stare at Sylvanas. It was finally starting to sink in that she'd agreed to spend the rest of her life with this woman that she loathed. She could think of few other people on Azeroth or beyond that she hated more. Sylvanas noticed her staring, but she said nothing. Her only reaction was a quick flick of her ears. Jaina looked away quickly.

 

********

 

That night, Jaina had to take a walk to the outskirts of the temporary camp that had been set up. It was more like a small town had appeared out of nowhere; the tents were so large that some even had a second floor. It was mostly the fault of the blood and void elves. They refused everything except for luxury. All the wasteful magic had given Jaina a headache.

“Are you alright, Jaina?” Katherine Proudmoore walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. “Having second thoughts?”

“I'm fine, mother.” Jaina flashed a weak smile as she gestured back at the camp. “Those elves are using so much magic, it's giving me a headache.”

“I know that look. You're not telling the whole truth.”

Jaina sighed. “I…” she started, but she hesitated before saying anything else. She herself wasn't entirely sure how she was feeling, how could she possibly put it into words? She looked up at Sargeras’ sword. “Going through with this is the only way to stop this war and save thousands of lives. It doesn't really matter how I feel, does it?”

“Of course it does, Jaina. You don't need to always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“I'll be okay, mother. Really. I made it through Thros, didn't I? And this time I won't even be alone.”

A look of guilt crossed her mother's face before being replaced with one of concern. “If you don't want to do this, we can find another way. I know I've failed you in the past, but I'm here now, and I'll do anything you need.”

“If I wasn't sure of my decision, I wouldn't have agreed.” Jaina flashed another, more genuine smile. “Don't worry yourself too much, mother. I don't want you to get yourself sick before my wedding.”

Katherine studied her face for a moment. “Alright, Jaina. But if she ever does anything to you, treaty or not, she'll have to deal with the entire Kul Tiras navy.”

Jaina laughed. It was a short laugh, but a genuine one. Ever since Anduin had approached her a month ago, laughter had been in short supply. “That's if there's anything left of her after I'm done. I'm serious, mother, don't worry so much.”

Kathrine pulled her daughter in for a hug before beginning the walk back to the camp. “I'll try my best, dear, but a mother is always worried about her children.”

Left alone, Jaina stared up at the sword in front of her. What she had told her mother was true; she had been through worse than being married to someone she hated. Whatever the future held, she'd just have to deal with it then.

 

********

 

Sylvanas looked up from the table she was sitting at as Lor'themar, Baine, and Geyah'ra entered her tent. She set down the reports she was reading and regarded them with a sly smirk. “I take it there is something you'd like to discuss with me?”

Geyah'ra crossed her arms. “What are you planning, Sylvanas?”

“I don't understand what you're asking. I'm planning what everyone else here is planning: lasting peace between the Horde and the Alliance.”

“One day you're planning attacks against the Alliance, and the next you come to us saying you arranged a meeting with Anduin to discuss peace,” Baine said. “And then, at the negotiating table, all you asked for as a show of good faith is to be allowed to keep your weapons in you in Boralus, instead of something that would actually prove that the Alliance isn't planning on stabbing us in the back.”

“Forgive the accusation,” Lor'themar said, “But it certainly seems as though you're planning something to which we are not privy. If you are, we ask that you'd share it with us; this is the sort of thing that would affect the Horde as a whole.”

Sylvanas’ ears tilted outwards slightly. “I am fully aware that I am not the most… Trusted warchief the Horde has ever had. However, I assure you that I do not have any secret plans or hidden agendas. And I feel that my previous actions show that even if I did, it would be for the Horde's benefit. Everything I do is to ensure the future of my people, and now the Horde as a whole is my people.”

Geyah'ra frowned around her tusks. “Then why did you insist on asking for nothing more as a show of good faith? Why would you need weapons in Boralus?”

“The people of the Alliance see us as evil, as monsters. Me most of all. They need to be reminded that we are not monsters, we are warriors, and therefore even more dangerous. It will help remind them what exactly they stand to lose should they not support the treaty.” And perhaps there were a few more reasons, but they didn't need to know them. It was better that no one but Nathanos and her dark rangers knew; genuine reactions would be more convincing.

“That's a dangerous line to walk, Sylvanas,” Baine said. “We want them to see us as potential allies in peace. Any agreement founded on fear alone falls apart eventually.”

“The most important people to convince would be those most strongly against the treaty, don't you think?” Sylvanas’ eyes twinkled deviously as she looked between the people in front of her. “The people who hate the Horde the most. That would be the soldiers. I've spent enough time on the battlefield to know that the fastest way to gain an enemy's respect is to convince them of your own strength, don't you agree?”

Geyah'ra reluctantly nodded. “I can see your point. I still don't agree with it, but I can see it.”

“Are there any other concerns you'd like to discuss?” Sylvanas gestured to the tent flap behind them. “If not, I suggest you return to your own tents. It's getting rather late; I may not need to sleep, but you three are still living.”

Baine regarded her critically for a moment. “Very well, warchief. We will speak again at the negotiating table in the morning.”

Sylvanas watched them leave silently. Moments after they had left, Nathanos entered. “My Lady,” he said as he bowed his head.

“Nathanos. I trust you've begun the preparations I asked of you.”

“Yes, my Lady.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Are you sure that this plan is a good idea? If anyone discovers it--”

“I am fully aware of the risks it entails. That is why I told you to handle it with the utmost secrecy, and to gather only as many dark rangers as you absolutely need.”

Nathanos simply nodded. “Of course, my Lady. We should be ready two weeks into your stay in Boralus.”

“Excellent. Begin as soon as the discussions are over tomorrow.”

“Yes, my Lady.” Nathanos left her tent without another word.

Sylvanas couldn't help but grin to herself once she was alone. Things were going to get very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still not 100% happy with this chapter and there was going to be a little bit more at the end but that's taking longer to write than anticipated, so if i don't upload this now it's not gonna happen any time soon

The negotiations continued on. Mostly they were about what would happen with trade and other economic issues, although Tyrande and Malfurion were demanding compensation for Teldrassil. 

“Truthfully, I'm not quite sure what I can offer you,” Sylvanas said. “Simply offering money seems like an insult.” Her ears pinned back against her head. “If it weren't for Saurfang, that traitor…”

“Don't try to shift the blame onto someone else! You were the one who gave the order to burn it!” Tyrande yelled.

“Of course. I can't claim to be completely innocent, I know that.”

Anduin held up his hand. “That negotiation will surely take quite a long time. We should put it on hold until we meet again in a month. Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss that can't wait?” 

Just then, a realization came to Jaina. “We never talked about where we'd live after we're married.”

Sylvanas looked up in thought. “It would certainly be best if we didn't live on separate continents. It would look better to the people if we at least gave off the appearance that we got along.”

“It would also be best if it were a place more neutral than Orgrimmar or Stormwind, or even Dazar'alor or Boralus,” Baine said. “That way there wouldn't be any misconceptions that one side was giving in to the other.”

Sylvanas drummed her fingers on the table for a moment. “We could rebuild Lordaeron. The old city, not the Undercity. If we all provided mages and alchemists, it shouldn't take too long to neutralize the blight.”

Prophet Velen nodded his agreement. “It would be quite symbolic. We'd be coming together to begin cleaning up after this war.”

Anduin looked around. No one seemed to disagree. “Very well then. If that's all, we should adjourn this meeting for now.” He stood, and everyone else began to follow his lead.

Sylvanas nodded discreetly at Nathanos as she stood before walking over to Jaina. “So, Lady Proudmoore, shall we be going to Boralus?”

Jaina glared at her before taking a breath to calm herself. She'd have to get used to this; if she kept getting irritated every time she interacted with Sylvanas, the treaty wouldn't last long. “If you don't need to get anything from your tent, I can just open a portal.”

“How convenient. I do need to stop by my tent; it won't be long.” Sylvanas walked past Jaina, just close enough that their shoulders touched. Jaina rolled her eyes as she followed after her. She was clearly trying to get to her, and Jaina wasn't going to fall for it. She wasn't going to keep thinking about a single touch, accidental or not.

Once inside her tent, Sylvanas began gathering various reports scattered over the table. Once she had them together, she tied a piece of string around them to keep them together and slipped them into a trunk that was nearby. She picked up the trunk and held it under her arm as she turned to Jaina expectantly.

“That's everything? What's in the trunk?”

“A few things I need to take care of that I can't delegate to someone else. And some warmer clothes. It is colder in Boralus, is it not?”

“It is, but I didn't think the cold affected you.” Jaina began weaving the spell to open a portal to Boralus.

“It does, to an extent. Mostly it just becomes a nuisance, nothing more.”

Jaina said nothing as she completed the spell. A portal shimmered into existence in front of her, and she stepped through. Sylvanas wasn't far behind her.

They emerged on the steps in front of Proudmoore Keep. The guards eyed Sylvanas warily and reached for their weapons until Jaina held out her hand. “It's fine, she's with me.”

Sylvanas handed one of them her trunk, and he took it, slightly bewildered. “Go ahead and put that in my quarters.” She turned towards Jaina. “Where will I be staying, anyway?”

Jaina gave the guard an apologetic look. “Have them get the room across from mine ready.” The guard nodded at her before entering the keep. 

“So, Lady Proudmoore, where are we going first?” Sylvanas’ ears tilted backwards and outwards as she smirked at Jaina.

“What?”

“I've never been to Boralus before! Surely you were planning on showing me around.”

Jaina sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Fine. Come on. And try not to terrify my people.”

Sylvanas shrugged as she walked after Jaina. “It's not my fault if they find me intimidating.”

Jaina sighed again. “I hate you.”

“Believe me, Lady Proudmoore, the feeling is mutual.” To Jaina's surprise, Sylvanas linked their arms together. “Now, let's put on a good show and convince the public that that isn't true, hm?”

Jaina was intensely aware of the sudden contact, but she didn’t pull away. Fine, maybe she would play Sylvanas’ game, only to see her face when she didn’t back down. She was showing Sylvanas around the market when something almost like Common came out of a nearby alley, followed by laughter. Sylvanas’ ears flicked towards the noise and she narrowed her eyes.

She pulled away from Jaina and stepped towards the alley, focusing her gaze on two men. She responded in the same almost-Common they had spoken, and they turned pale with fear. They nodded at her quickly. Satisfied, she walked back to Jaina and linked their arms again.

“What the hell was that?” Jaina hissed out quietly enough that only Sylvanas could hear her.

“Gutterspeak. You mean to tell me you grew up around sailors and never heard it before? It’s a dialect of Common mostly used by criminals and other lowlives, although it did become the official language of the Forsaken.”

“What did they say? And what did you say that made them nearly piss themselves?”

“They were saying that if you’re a frost mage, and I’m dead, that maybe we needed a third to help warm the bed.” Sylvanas waved dismissively with her free hand. “Not only was it crude, it was a bad joke anyway. And I simply advised them that next time, they should speak more quietly, or someone might… Take notice of them.”

Jaina sighed. “I told you not to terrify my people, even if they do deserve it. Maybe it would be best if we went back to the keep.”

“Whatever you say, Lady Proudmoore.”

 

********

 

Dinner was a predictably awkward affair. Sylvanas sat next to Jaina and across from Katherine, politely refusing any food offered to her. She simply sat with her hands together on the table. Her ears flicked outwards slightly as she looked between Jaina and her mother; seeing how uncomfortable they were was far too entertaining.

Katherine cleared her throat, trying to break the awkward silence. “Are you sure you won’t eat, warchief?” Sylvanas had to suppress a smirk when she noticed Katherine pausing to decide how to address her.

“No, though I appreciate the offer. I have no need to eat, but I thought it would be rude to decline the invitation to dinner. And please, call me Sylvanas. I’ll be your daughter-in-law soon enough, after all.”

The awkward silence returned in full force for a few minutes before Katherine attempted to start a conversation again. “How are you enjoying your stay in Boralus so far?”

“It’s quite an interesting city. It’s more similar to Orgrimmar than I was expecting.”

“Similar to Orgrimmar? How so?”

“No matter the time of day, anywhere you look you can find someone working on something. The Horde and Alliance have more in common than most seem to realize.” Sylvanas surprised herself when she found herself thinking that this peace treaty may actually work.

Dinner finished with some more smalltalk and much more awkward silence, and Jaina excused herself to her room. Sylvanas followed behind her and let herself in. Jaina narrowed her eyes at her and said, “Your room is across the hall.”

Sylvanas walked over to a bookshelf that was against the wall and responded without looking at her. “I am aware.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked over the books. There was everything from textbooks on arcane theory to fiction novels to biographies. “This is quite a wide selection of books.”

Jaina shrugged. “I like reading. Does that really surprise you?”

“Not particularly.” Sylvanas grabbed a book at random and sat down to read it on Jaina's bed.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“What does it look like? I'm reading.”

Jaina let out another exasperated sigh. She took her hair out of its braid and began running a brush through it. “And how long do you intend to bother me?”

“Am I the one doing the bothering here? It's quite difficult to read when you keep making so much noise.”

“You're infuriating, you know that?”

Sylvanas’ only response was a wordless hum.

Jaina set her brush down and walked over to her closet. “Go read in your own room, I have to get changed for bed.”

Sylvanas finally looked up, a smirk on her face. “As you wish, Lady Proudmoore.” She stood and left, lingering by the door for only a moment.

 

********

 

Sylvanas approached Jaina after breakfast one morning and convinced her to show her the keep's archery range. It was early in the morning when they arrived, so only a few guards were already there. Sylvanas had an almost disappointed look on her face as she looked around. “This is it? Those targets are far too close. There's no way anyone could get real practice on them.”

“They're forty yards from the line,” Jaina said as she crossed her arms. “That's the standard distance.”

Sylvanas let out a greatly exaggerated sigh. “I suppose this is the best I'll be getting until we leave Boralus.” In a single smooth, graceful motion, she drew her bow, nocked an arrow, and drew it back. Jaina found herself staring at her arms for some reason. They were far more muscular than she had expected, and she already knew Sylvanas was strong.

Without moving from the entrance to the room, Sylvanas let her arrow fly. Before it even hit its target, she had nocked and drawn back another. Pausing only for a fraction of a second to adjust her aim, she fired again, and repeated the process a third time. All three arrows hit the target dummy: one in the head, one in the heart, and one in the neck. She clicked her tongue. “I thought so. The fletching on that arrow is off. That's not where I was aiming at all.”

Her voice pulled Jaina's attention away from staring, and she quickly looked over at the target dummy. “What do you mean? Are you telling me you hit those spots by accident?”

Sylvanas nocked and drew back another arrow. She turned and smirked at Jaina. “I was aiming here.” Without looking back at the target, she fired again. Her arrow hit so close to the arrow in the target's heart that the fletching came off. “That first shot would have missed the heart. They might even have survived.”

Jaina turned her head to tear her vision away from Sylvanas’ face. She must have been staring because her damn smirk annoyed her so much. “Now you're just showing off.”

“Oh, no no, that wasn't showing off. This would be showing off.” Sylvanas shot a rapid-fire volley of arrows, her arm nearly becoming a blur as she kept reaching for her quiver. Her eyes twinkled playfully when she was done and turned back to Jaina. Drawn on the target with arrows was a heart with the letter J inside.

Jaina felt her cheeks heating up slightly. Why? She was annoyed, that's all. “You're absolutely ridiculous.”

Sylvanas looked at the guards also using the range, and seeing that they had stopped firing to stare slack-jawed at her handiwork, she went to collect her arrows from the target. “I think you're just jealous that my aim is better than yours. You may have to aim your spells, but does it really count when you can redirect them midair?”

“My aim is perfectly fine! I just don't feel the need to overcompensate for something and show off.”

“How about a bet then, hm? Five arrows, whoever scores the most points on the target wins.”

“That's not fair and you know it. I've never used a bow. Let me use my spells and you're on.”

Sylvanas’ ears tilted back and outward slowly as she looked at Jaina. “I'll allow it, but don't think you can cheat. I'll even give you some time to practice your aim.”

This time, it was Jaina's turn to smirk. “More like give yourself some time. What's the winner get?”

Sylvanas stored her retrieved arrows in her quiver and walked towards Jaina. She didn't stop until their faces were nearly touching. “Oh, I'm sure we can think of something,” she said so quietly only Jaina could hear her. She turned around and went back to firing at the target.

Jaina's heart was racing. It must have been her naturally competitive nature. No way was she going to lose to Sylvanas. 

 

********

 

Over the next week and a half, Sylvanas made letting herself into Jaina's room at night her routine. She would walk in, grab a book at random, and sit on her bed to read it. After the first few days, Jaina gave up trying to get her to leave and started sleeping while Sylvanas sat there. She was always gone by the time she woke up.

Sylvanas opened the door to Jaina's room, and Jaina let out a surprised yelp. She quickly turned around and very poorly hid a vial behind her back. “Aren't you going to at least knock?!”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and lifted her ears slightly. “I haven't before, and I don't really intend to start now. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing! It's, uh, nothing.”

Sylvanas stepped all the way into the room and shut the door behind her. “I very clearly saw you holding a vial when I opened the door. I don't really care, but if my future wife is getting high on something, I feel I should know, so I can be prepared for the scandal should that secret get out.”

“I'm not getting high!” Jaina said defensively. “It's not what you're thinking.”

“What is it, then?”

Jaina sighed and held the vial in front of her. “I'm trans, okay? I have to take these potions once a week.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “That's all? Is that the sort of thing you have to hide in the Alliance?”

“No! No. I mean, there's a few people here and there who disapprove, but they're just a very vocal minority. I just find it easier to not tell anyone so I don't have to deal with them.”

“I see. There's no one like that in the Horde.” Sylvanas walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed yet another random book. “It's not about what you are, all that matters is what you can do.”

“Out of everyone in the Horde, there's not a single person who thinks like that?” Jaina seemed to relax a little. 

“For the most part, people in the Horde respect strength. The orcs, trolls, and tauren in particular. Nothing else really matters to them. And I've never known a goblin to alienate a potential customer base.”

“What about the other people of the Horde?”

“My forsaken tend not to care much about anything of that nature. We are dead, after all; why would it matter to us?” Sylvanas made her way over to Jaina's bed and sat down. “As for the blood elves… Well, Thalassian has at least thirty different pronouns, and gender in elven culture is based entirely on presentation. If someone presents a certain way, you don't question it. In life, I personally drifted between a few.”

Jaina finally popped the cork on the vial and drank it. “So what exactly is your gender, then?”

Sylvanas waved her hand dismissively. “I'm a cis woman. The differences between the many genders in elven culture are very subtle and tend not to really mean anything outside of it. All of the different genders I would drift among effectively all translate into Common as female.”

“Common has nonbinary genders, you know.”

“I am aware. There are some elven genders that translate to those as well, I just never identified with them.”

“I see.” The two of them remained silent as Jaina went through her nightly routine until Sylvanas stood and turned to leave. “Where are you going?” Jaina asked.

“My own room.” A hint of a smirk ghosted across Sylvanas’ face. “Is that a problem?”

“No, I-- I'm just surprised. Normally you stay until I fall asleep.”

“Would you like me to stay?”

Jaina looked away quickly. “No. Maybe I'll actually sleep well without worrying you're going to stab me in my sleep.” Why did that sound unconvincing to herself? It was definitely the truth, after all.

“Very well, then.” Sylvanas left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regarding Jaina being trans: i see it as a sort of open secret in kul tiras because it would be difficult to hide the fact that the lord admiral didn't have a daughter and then suddenly did, but it's kind of a faux pas to talk about it, and outside kul tiras it's not very widely known  
> and also i love the idea of elven gender being almost incomprehensible unless you're also a millenia-old drama queen


End file.
